1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors having mating first and second components. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tool and connector which cooperate to provide a mechanical assist to mating the first and second components of the connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connectors are widely used, particularly in association with the electrical arts. For example, in the automotive industry a multiplicity of connectors are used in the assembly of an automobile. Connectors generally are characterized by an interlocking arrangement between a first component and a second component. The interlock is achieved usually by a snap fit of interfering parts, wherein a mating force must be applied to cause one or more components of the interlock mechanism to deform and thereupon engage. Ordinarily, but not necessarily, the first component is male configured and the second component is female configured.
A mating force in the range of up to 135 Newtons can be achieved by hand effort. However, ergonomic concerns now regard an acceptable upper limit on hand effort to be about 80 Newtons where an assembly environment involves high volume production. Indeed, there is consideration for setting a new upper limit of 67 Newtons. Yet, problematically, many connectors require a mating force of between 80 and 135 Newtons to achieve full engagement of the interlock mechanism thereof. Accordingly, some form of assist is needed in high volume assembly situations.
In the prior art, it is known to use bolts, drawer slides, cams, and the like to provide a mechanical advantage sufficient that hand effort to mate the first and second components is no more than the 80 Newtons, even where the required mating force is in excess of 80 Newtons. However, these known mechanical assist devices suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages: cost, excess connector weight, difficult disassembly, and loose parts.
Accordingly, what remains needed in the art is a mechanical assist for mating first and second components of a connector in a simple and easy manner without any of the aforementioned disadvantages.